Bojovníčka sily
by meropezmeropesveta
Summary: "Nech ti je jasné, že s tebou nebudem mať žiadne zľutovanie." " To jej povedal Kylo Ren, keď mu ju Snoke predstavil ako svoju druhú učeníčku.
1. Chapter 1

Jeden z tých pocitov prinášajúcich zmenu. To lúčenie sa so všetkým, čo je nevyhnutné zanechať za sebou. To Amelia cítila, keď sa otvorili tie dvere, keď v sprievode svojej pridelenej jednotky trooperov vstúpila na planétu.

Dívali sa na ňu. Nebolo na tom nič mimoriadne, keďže práve ona bola tou očakávanou návštevou na Starkilleri. Najvyšší vodca Snoke po ňu osobne poslal. Už len to niečo znamenalo. A mala podozrenie, že aj jej odev vzbudzuje značnú pozornosť.

Kým všetci ostatní boli viazaní svojimi uniformami a hodnosťami, ona vstúpila medzi nich v červených šatách, s výstrihom do ú, nie priveľmi hlbokým, ale práve takým, aby vyzerala pomerne príťažlivo, no zároveň stále aj elegantne. Šaty mali nateraz dĺžku nad kolená, boli s nanovlákna, prispôsobivého materiálu, ktorý sa podľa potreby vedel podriadiť tomu, čo práve potrebovala. Sukňa samozrejme odhaľovala jej nohy, do takej miery, aby to bolo príjemné napohľad, no zároveň nepodporovalo dojem prílišnej dostupnosti.

Jej topánky boli jednoduché, príjemne mäkké, no zároveň nie natoľko ťažké, aby po prípade mohla niekoho kopnúť, ak by si o to koledoval.

Svetelný meč mala na mieste, ktoré nebolo tak typicky viditeľné, no ona už presne vedela, ako ho odtiaľ vybrať bez toho, aby vzbudzovala neželanú pozornosť. Na prvý pohľad však nebolo až také jasné, že ho pri sebe má.

Niektorí hovorili, že je pekná, iní že má jednu z tých typických tvári príznačných pre ich planétu, ona sama to nevedela patrične ohodnotiť a pravdupovediac ju vždy prekvapilo, keď ju niekto v tomto zmysle pochválil. Najradšej samozrejme mala, keď to urobil jej majster, keď ju volal moja malá Lia, to jej stačilo viac než akékoľvek pochvaly.

Tmavé vlasy mala voľne rozpustené, dotýkali sa jej pliec, práve teraz, keď nepotrebovala bojovať, ale len zanechať istý druh dojmu.

Nemala na sebe žiadne šperky, okrem náramku, ktorý tvoril trojuholníkový šperk spájajúci sa s krúžkom, ktorý mala na prste, pomocou vzoru typického pre svoj domovský svet, bol to vzor liečiteľstva, ktorý k nej predtým patril, no zároveň aj súčasť majstrovho daru na rozlúčku. Tak rýchlo sa stal neoddeliteľnou súčasťou jej sveta, až ju to samú prekvapovalo.

Jej príchod však nebudil zvedavosť len vďaka kontrastu, ktorý tvorila oproti bežným návštevám na Starkilleri. Snoke sa nikomu nezdôveril s tým, aký bude účel jej návštevy, dokonca ani svojmu hlavnému veliteľovi.

Kylovi Renovi.

Veľa toho už o ňom počula, no zatiaľ si ešte nestihla vytvoriť vlastný názor.

Jej majster Yadir vravel, že je mladý, že ešte potrebuje vedenie, no v žiadnom prípade by ho nemala podceňovať. Snoke si nikoho nevyberie len tak a jeho meno sa spája s mocnou osobou, ktorá dlho formovala osud galaxie.

A ona mala možnosť si ho konečne obzrieť, bol odetý v čiernom, z čoho sa nedalo vyčítať nič iné, len že má tú farbu zrejme v obzvlášť v obľube a mal masku. Pomerne zaujímavého typu, to musela uznať.

Nezložil si ju, keď pristúpila k nemu.

„Vitajte na Starkilleri, najvyšší veliteľ Snoke vás už očakáva..." to bolo všetko, čo jej dosť chladne a stroho povedal a jej neostávalo nič iné len mu dovoliť, aby ho za svojim majstrom odviedol. Ani sa jej poriadne nepredstavil, nepýtal sa jej na meno ani nič iné, čo považovala za vrcholne nezdvorilé, cez masku sa nedalo nič vyčítať a ona používala nanobota, jednu časť svojho šperku jednu z tých blokačných funkcií, aby zakryl to, že patrí k tým, ktorí dokážu ovládať silu.


	2. 1 kapitola 1

Snoke vyzeral presne tak, ako jej ho opísal jej bývalý majster, nebola prekvapená jeho nie veľmi podmanivým zjavom, skôr bola znepokojená Renovým mlčaním a tým, že ju k nemu odviedol spôsobom, akoby skôr bola jeho väzňom a nie ohlásenou návštevou.  
No vskutku nemohla očakávať nič iné, jej majster trval na tom, aby sa mu v žiadnom prípade neobrátila chrbtom a podľa možnosti sa k nemu ani len nepribližovala, pokiaľ to nebude nevyhnutné.  
Pozdravila ho tak, ako sa to od nej očakávalo, keď v tej tmavej miestnosti stála v kruhu spolu s Kylom Renom, ktorý nevyzeral, že by mal v úmysle nechať ich osamote.  
„Sadni si Amelia..." vyzval ju Snoke pokojne. Zrejme sa rozhodol uplatniť zvyk jej starého majstra, ktorého údajne veľmi dobre poznal, potešilo ju to a poslúchla bez akýchkoľvek pripomienok.  
„Môžete ma volať aj Lia, pane..." požiadala ho, keďže to bolo meno, na ktoré si zvykla a rodičia ju tak nikdy nezvykli oslovovať... z istých dôvodov túto skratku preto uprednostňovala.  
Proti tomu zrejme nemal žiadne námietky, čo ju vskutku veľmi potešilo.  
„Aj ty, Kylo Ren, si sadni vedľa nej a daj si dolu tú masku..."  
Počula ten zvuk, ktorý sprevádzal jej zloženie a chvíľu si naňho zvykala.  
Nevedela ako vyzerá pod ňou, poznala len tú masku s oficiálnych záznamov, na jeho tvár bola vskutku veľmi zvedavá. No snažila sa priveľmi si ho neobzerať, keď si podľa výrazu jeho tváre dosť neochotne sadol vedľa nej, čo v nej len upevnilo ten dojem, že si je až priveľmi istý sám sebou. Mal dlhšie čierne vlasy, pomerne bledú tvár, na prvý pohľad nič výnimočné... aspoň nie podľa zvyčajných meradiel. No pohyboval sa akosi príliš pomaly, akoby bol unavený a všimla si, že bledosť jeho pokožky je výraznejšia než by mala byť, majster ju učil aj umeniu medicíny, začínala mať podozrenie, že bol niečím oslabený a možno aj zranený, no zatiaľ nič nenasvedčovalo tomu, že by sa jej podozrenia mohli potvrdiť. No boli tu aj iné veci, ktoré si proti svojej vôli začala všímať.  
Čo sa týkalo postavy, nebolo to o nič ľahšie, všetko vplývalo v tých vrstvách čiernej. Chcelo to dosť veľa fantázie, keďže čierna mala určitý efekt, ktorým sa toho dalo veľa zakryť, no nebolo to vôbec zlé, musela pripustiť, že bolo na ňom niečo, čo by stálo za pozornosť, inak to bol mladý muž, ako každý iný, aspoň ona ho za takého práve teraz považovala.  
Nevedela, či jej je sympatický alebo nie, hneď od začiatku by však mala klásť dôraz na to, aby v žiadnom prípade neupadla do pokušenia, už sa jej to raz stalo, a nedopadlo to práve najlepšie ani pre jedného z nich.  
A o tom, že ani z nich teda priatelia nebudú sa presvedčila, keď Snoke pokračoval.  
„Požiadal som tvojho majstra, aby mi dovolil dokončiť tvoj výcvik, keďže on sám tvrdí, že v tebe vidí veľký potenciál... poznám ho už celé roky a verím, že naša spolupráca bude pre prvý rád..."  
„Pane, vy uvažujete o novej učeníčke? Vy myslíte, že toto dievča, by ..."  
Toto dievča. To boli slová, ktoré vôbec netúžila počuť. Nebola slabá, zvládla toho viac než by si vôbec mohol myslieť a vedela, že aj jeho predsa už raz porazila žena, rozhodne by ich nemal podceňovať.  
„Nie, ja o novej učeníčke, neuvažujem Kylo Ren ja som ju už prijal... A s veľkou pravdepodobnosťou sa stane aj mojou novou veliteľkou ak si nedáš pozor..."  
„Splnila všetky čiastkové úlohy s jej pomocou sme dosiahli pár významných víťazstiev..."  
„Takže to ona bola ten veliteľ, ktorý..."  
„Áno, ja osobne..." povedala to, aby si nemyslel, že ju snáď môžu len tak vynechávať z rozhovoru.  
Kylo to však absolútne ignoroval. „Nie je to veľmi rozumné, pane..."  
„Nebudem si od teba pýtať dovolenie, Kylo Ren, budeš sa musieť zmieriť s tým, že je to moje rozhodnutie, jeden z tých príkazov, o ktorých sa nediskutuje. Nespolieham sa len na úsudok svojho dôležitého spojenca, ale aj na svoje vlastné skúšky, ktorým som Liu podrobil. Uspela a bude súčasťou najvyššieho velenia, dávam jej rovnakú šancu, ako som dal aj tebe..."  
Kylo Ren vstal, zrejme sa chystal niečo Snokovi povedať, možno mu aj ďalej vzdorovať, no najvyšší vodca sa nedal len tak ľahko zastaviť.  
„Prvý rád musí povstať z toho prachu hanby, do ktorého si ho uvrhol, keď si dovolil tomu dievčaťu, aby ťa porazilo... Prvý rád potrebuje bojovníčku, ktorá to dokáže bez toho, aby sa namiesto boja zameriavala na isté prednosti, ktoré Rey bezpochyby má..."  
„Pane..."  
Jej pozornosti však neunikla neistota, ktorá sprevádzala jeho pohyby už predtým. No teraz sa prejavila omnoho výraznejšie, vyzeralo to, akoby mu hrozil pád.  
A ona akosi automaticky zabránila tej možnosti, na istý čas mu poskytla oporu.  
No nebola za to odmenená ničím iným než tým, že bola dosť tvrdo odsotená nabok.


End file.
